


Roguish Ways

by Luces



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luces/pseuds/Luces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth is a freshman economy major who can usually be found at the school library. Dean is a charming TA who lives a bit of a double life. Will Seth spiral down into Dean's dark world or stay on the straight and narrow? M for language/sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rework of a story I started last year (Voodoo), if it happens to look familiar to anyone. This will eventually go in a different direction than I'd planned with the original (ie. no vampire stuff). Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!

"Hey kid. We're about to close up for the night. You gotta go."

The dark haired freshman pushed the thick black frame of his glasses further up his nose. He glanced at the time on his phone and his eyes widened. He didn't realize that he'd let it get so late.

"I'm sorry, sir," he apologized to the security guard who was doing a final sweep of the building. "Let me shut down my laptop and I'll be on my way."

The guard waved his hand at the young man as he dealt with his computer and slipped it into its bag. The large man followed the student up the stairs from the study area and toward the exit.

The freshman could hear the guard mumbling behind him as he left the building, "What college student stays in the library until close on the first day of classes?"

Most students wouldn't do that, of course, but Seth Rollins wasn't most students. He had arrived on campus two days earlier and had settled into his dorm quite nicely. His roommate was your typical freshman student, here only because of a football scholarship. His roommate planned to party, play videogames, and only take afternoon classes if he could help it. Seth, on the other hand, had designed his schedule so that classes were spread across the morning and afternoon with breaks built in so he could study. It would seem odd to most people as to why he was being so serious about school from the very start, but Seth had his reasons.

The school he was attending may have been a public state university, but it had one of the best business schools in the entire country. When he had learned that he had been accepted into the program, he was overjoyed and decided from that moment on that he would take his education one hundred percent seriously. He had been a slightly above average student in high school, but he had been a bit of a slacker in his senior year. He had gotten a girlfriend that year and a lot of his time and energy had gone to her. They both had chosen different schools and decided that long distance wasn't worth it, so he was single now and planning to keep it that way. He wanted to be at the top of his class and get a high paying job upon graduation. After that, he figured the rest of his life, and women, would be easy.

He turned around and looked at the library, illuminated by the campus lights. He chuckled at how tall it was. Tallest in the country, they said, but was that really something to brag about?

Seth began to walk back to his dorm, whispering to himself about when to take a turn and where. He wasn't quite comfortable with the campus layout yet and didn't want to get lost in the middle of the night. He wasn't very directionally savvy in the first place, so if he did get lost, it would probably take him a long time to get back to a place that looked familiar, like the library. But then if...

...shit. He had gotten in his head too much and hadn't been paying attention to the directions he'd memorized. Now he was in a darkened section between some buildings on the outskirts of the campus. He looked all around him, trying to identify the buildings when he heard someone talking nearby.

He panicked at first, afraid that maybe he was going to be mugged or something. He soon calmed himself down and realized that this could be an opportunity for him to ask for directions to the Northeast dorms from here.

He followed the sound of the voice and when he turned the corner, he could faintly see two people in the dim moonlight. One person was leaning against the building and the other was crouched on the ground. He could see the glow of what appeared to be a cigarette in the hand of the person standing.

He quietly crept closer to the individuals, hoping that they would be friendly and maybe give him some directions on how to get back to the center of campus. Once he was closer, he could hear the sound of a man moaning and it suddenly dawned on him what was going on before his eyes. The guy standing against the wall had his pants down around his ankles and the person on the ground, who appeared to be a woman, was kneeling before him and sucking his cock.

Seth felt his cheeks flush from embarrassment...and maybe partially from arousal. He'd had oral sex before and had watched it in porn hundreds of times, but he had never been a live voyeur to a public sex act. He felt his heart begin to race and he bit his lip. Should he just leave? Or would it not be so deplorable if he were to stay and watch? His brain told him to go, but his feet were listening to his dick instead.

He moved closer, sliding along the side of the building and making sure to stay in the shadows. He could make out the soft words of the man leaning against the wall.

"That's it. You're such a good little slut. Sucking your Master's dick outside just because you thought it would make me happy."

The man stroked the woman's hair, but then he violently jerked up on what appeared to be a chain. It made the woman make a choking sound and jerk away from her work. Was the chain attached to a collar around her neck? What the fuck was this? She fell to the ground and Seth wanted to run forward and make sure she was okay, but she started to moan and writhe on the pavement. The man started to laugh and shook some embers from the cigarette onto her body.

Seth covered his hand with his mouth. How could she enjoy being degraded and hurt like this?

"Pick yourself up off the ground and grab me that bottle of Jack, my pet. You suck cock so well that it's made me thirsty."

He nudged her body with his foot and she scrambled to her knees. She crawled a few feet to grab the bottle and then returned to the dominating man's feet. The man took the bottle and placed it to his lips. He threw his head back as the liquid poured down his throat. He pulled it away from his mouth and wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

"Delicious. Would you like some as well, my pet?"

"Yes please, Master," she gasped.

She knelt in front of the man while he tipped the bottle over and poured it into her mouth. Seth heard her choke on the booze, coughing and gasping for air, but it didn't seem to bother her. She then lowered her head.

"Thank you, Master."

Seth felt confused. He had no idea what it was that he as watching. Clearly it was a private affair and he shouldn't be spying on it. He knew he should turn away and leave...yet he couldn't bring himself to do so. He felt mesmerized by the scene. Despite the fact that he couldn't get a good look at the man's face, he felt drawn to him.

"The bottle's empty, my pet, so you know our time is about up. If you would please finish off your Master," the man ordered calmly. He took one final drag of his cigarette and dropped it to the ground, grinding it out under his heavy looking boots.

The submissive quickly returned to pleasuring the man, taking his dick into her mouth and placing her hand underneath to massage his balls. The man threw his head back and began to moan quite loudly.

Seth felt his face grow hot at the sounds the man made. He also noticed that his pants had suddenly become much tighter. It felt wrong to be aroused this way. To be a voyeur. That was illegal right? Or at least it felt morally wrong if the other people didn't know he was watching. But then again, why would they be doing stuff outside in public if they didn't want to be watched? Still, it was late at night and they were hidden off behind a building so maybe they didn't want to be found. It all confused him mentally, but he couldn't deny the response he was feeling physically.

He suddenly became aware that his hand was cupped around his dick over his pants and he was slowly rubbing his hand up and down its length. He knew he should stop...this was highly inappropriate...but it just felt so fucking good...

He heard the man begin to swear, quietly at first, but gradually growing in volume. It sounded like he must've been close. He reached down and stroked the hair of his partner. She pulled away and looked up at him.

"Please Master," she whined and begged.

Seth had no idea what she was pleading for, but clearly the man knew what she wanted.

"How could I say no to you when you look so beautiful on your knees, begging for my cum?"

He took his dick in his hand and began to stroke it while she tilted her head back. Seth assumed that her mouth was wide open as well. The man stroked himself in a quick, smooth motion. It didn't take him long to finally orgasm, his semen shooting out, landing on the face and in the mouth of his partner. He groaned loudly as he came, his head tilted down to watch the expression on her face. Once he was finished, she gently lapped at his cock, cleaning up any last bits of cum that may have dripped down. Seth was astonished that anyone could like the taste of cum that much. Not that he knew what it tasted like because he'd tried his own or anything…

"Did you enjoy the show, little puppy?"

Seth was startled by the man's voice being aimed directly at him. Fuck! He'd been caught. He wanted to run away, but his body felt frozen. He tried to speak instead, but just stammered, unable to form complete words.

"I only ask because your hand is on your dick, so I assume the answer is yes?"

The man slowly approached Seth, leaving his partner behind to unhook her collar and grab the chain and empty bottle. When he stopped, still a few meters away from Seth, he was delicately illuminated by the moonlight. Seth noticed that his hair was on the shaggy side and a dirty blond color. It looked good, but was far too unprofessional looking, in Seth's opinion. Seth was living on the edge by keeping his hair long. Many businesses looked down on long hair, but Seth kept his neat and clean, tightly tied back in a ponytail.

"Little puppy? You tongue-tied? What're you doing out this late and here in a dark part of campus anyway? Did you run away from home?"

The man began to move forward again and he got close enough for Seth to see his roguish smile. It was the kind of smile that could charm the pants off of just about anyone.

Seth knew he had to get out of here before this stranger tried anything. He turned on his heel and started to run. Where, he had no idea, but he knew he had to get away from him.

Seth heard the man call to him, laughing, as he fled. "Run, my little lost puppy! Get back home! Quick! Before the wolves get you!"

Seth ran blindly, not sure if he was going the right way, but hoping that as long as he kept running, he'd eventually get back to the center of campus and he could figure out his way back to the dorm from there. He finally came up to the main road that cut through the campus and thankfully he could see his dorm from there.

Seth swung open the door to his room and saw his roommate, Roman, lying up on his bunk looking at his phone.

"Oh hey dude," he said, his eyes never leaving the screen. "I ordered a pizza earlier. It's in the fridge if you want a slice."

Seth took a moment to catch his breath and calm down. Roman took notice of this.

"Are you okay, man? You look wiped out."

"I…"

Seth hesitated. He wasn't sure how much he should tell Roman, given they had only met the day before. He didn't think it would help their budding relationship if he told Roman that he just watched a guy get a blowjob outside and that he was super turned on by it.

"I saw someone puking outside and it made me feel sick. I ran in here as fast as I could to get away from it," he lied.

"Ugh, yeah, can't blame you. Maybe you should skip the pizza then." He tossed his phone down onto his desk and pulled the covers up to his neck. "Alright, I'm going to sleep. I have a stupid 8 am class tomorrow."

Seth turned off the light for Roman. He then got undressed, threw on a pair of sweatpants and crawled into the bottom bunk. He lied still in the darkness, listening to his roommate's slow hypnotic breathing. He was glad someone was able to sleep. He couldn't get that scene out of his mind. Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw the two of them. He heard the begging and moaning. He saw that man's messy hair and charismatic grin. He felt his erection rubbing against the inside of his sweats.

Dammit.

Seth tried to ignore it, hoping it'd go away, but it just kept throbbing. He bit his lip, debating about whether or not it would be a wise idea to deal with it mere feet away from another guy or whether he should go take a late night shower. He decided that he might as well get it over with as soon as possible.

He placed his palm on the soft cotton of his pants and wrapped his fingers around the length of his dick. He slowly slid his hand up and down, the fabric smoothly gliding over his skin. He inhaled sharply, surprised at how good it felt. He knew his body had been turned on by what he'd seen that night, but he hadn't wanted to admit that it turned him on mentally as well. He was a normal guy. He shouldn't be aroused by such bizarre activities…right?

He decided to put his worries aside and give in to the pleasure he was feeling. He spit into his palm and shoved his hand in his pants. The intensity of the sensations doubled once he began to stroke his bare cock. He quickly sped up his movements, hoping that this would help clear his thoughts and let him sleep. His heart beat faster in his chest as the tension inside of him continued to build. He so badly wanted to moan, but he'd risk waking up Roman.

He tightened the grip on his cock. He felt that he was close and he didn't want to prolong it any longer. He cupped his balls over his pants with his other hand, massaging them gently. The fabric felt ticklish against them and it helped take Seth over the edge. He pursed his lips and held his breath as he came into his hand. The warm wetness flowing through his fingers was comforting, perhaps because it felt familiar and, in a way, safe.

Seth felt too lazy to bother to go clean up. He wiped his hand on the outside of his pants and rolled over, allowing himself to finally succumb to sleep.

* * *

The second day of classes had been going well for Seth so far. His first two classes were just usual freshman gen ed stuff. This next class at least fit with his major: Intro to Economics. It was a large lecture that nearly filled up a 300 person assembly hall. He made sure to sit front and center in order to make sure that he was noticed by the professor. It also was to help him not be tempted to take a nap since he was still sleepy from yesterday. He messed around on his phone for a few minutes while he waited for the class to start.

After a few minutes, the professor approached the front of the room. He was a handsome middle aged man who wore a dark grey suit with a purple shirt and golden tie.

"Good afternoon. For returning students, welcome back and I hope you enjoyed your summer. For new students, I hope you haven't gotten lost on campus too many times."

The class chuckled in response to the small joke, but it made Seth shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"As you are aware, my name is Professor Regal and this is Intro to Economics. I'm going to have my TAs hand out the syllabus while I get the power point set up. They'll each be running one of the discussion sessions this semester, so you'll be able to get to know one of them very soon."

The professor began the processor of turning on the hall's projector and his laptop while the TAs went through each row handing out packets of paper. Seth took the short break as a chance to open up his notebook and write down a header for his notes. He was very particular about how he organized them. He was so distracted by his own actions that he didn't notice the TA in front of him, holding out his copy of the syllabus.

Seth reached for the paper and was confused when the TA didn't let go. He looked up and his eyes met that same roguish smile from the alley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter. The first three chapters were already written and just need some updates, hence why this chapter is coming so soon. For anyone who hasn't followed one of my stories before, I've become a very slow writer. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and if you do, please leave a review. Thanks again!

The man looked much different than he had the night before. His hair was slicked back and combed very neatly. He wore a light blue button up shirt and black slacks with a dark blue tie. He looked real good. Seth was stunned momentarily by how professional he looked. If he didn't know any better, he'd think that this was the "good" twin brother of that other guy.

Seth opened his mouth to say thank you, but nothing came out. He just stared at the young man with his mouth agape. He finally realized what a fool he must look like and quickly averted his eyes, mumbling his thanks. The man let go of the packet and moved on to the next student.

Seth's heart was racing. How? Why? What was that weird deviant guy doing here? _He_ was a TA? Did they let people like that become teaching assistants? He must be very good at hiding his personal life from his academic life. Obviously, since he looked neat, clean, and professional right now. If Seth hadn't been witness to it, he'd never suspect that this man was more than he seemed.

Seth finally realized that he was staring off into nothing with a strange look on his face when another student took the seat next to him and asked if he was okay.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine," he fibbed.

He watched as the young man returned to the front of the room and stood next to the other three TAs. Professor Regal had finally managed to get the power point working, so he returned to the front of the hall.

"Okay, now where was I? Yes, so this is Intro to Economics. Now before I begin to go over the syllabus, let me introduce the four TAs who will be helping me out this semester."

He went on to list each one of their names, but Seth was fixated on only one.

"...Dean Ambrose..."

The young man nodded politely when his name was called and Seth started to wonder if it was even the same guy from the previous night. Did he have an identical twin? The guy in front of him looked clean cut and nothing like the blue-eyed grinning sex maniac who haunted his thoughts.

For a second time, Seth didn't realize that he'd been staring until Dean's eyes shifted to lock with his. Seth looked away as quickly as he could, but he knew Dean was still staring at him. By the time he built up the courage to look at him again, Dean and the other TAs had moved to the side to take notes for the professor. The class progressed with no other awkward stares between them.

At the end of the lecture, Professor Regal closed his laptop and addressed the class with one final message.

"Discussion classes start next week everyone, beginning on Monday. I still haven't finalized which TA will be responsible for which section, so please bear with me. I'll see you all on Friday."

The class quickly gathered their things and began to shuffle out of the hall. It wasn't nearly fast enough for Seth's liking. He safely made it out of the hall without being confronted by Dean. Maybe his theory about twins was right. Sure he'd been glancing at Seth off and on all class, but Seth had been peeking at him too, so it was probably just because he wasn't sure what was going on with this seemingly paranoid freshman. Yeah. That had to be it.

The rest of the day went on with nothing remarkable happening. Seth finished his classes, grabbed some dinner, and barricaded himself in the library yet again. He managed to not get lost on his way to his dorm this time. Still, he had wondered if he'd lost his way again...would he have come across another alley sex scene?

* * *

Class on Friday went smoothly. Seth didn't feel as nervous, and the air between him and Dean didn't feel as tense. He was just another TA and Seth was just another student. It felt so normal that Seth even started to believe that he'd imagined the whole thing from Tuesday night. He was never really one for daydreams, but perhaps the anxiety from starting college had gotten to him. That was the practical answer. It was absurd to think that anyone would be having dirty alley sex under the influence on a college campus...

Seth's first discussion class was on Monday afternoon, a few hours after the lecture. He showed up early because to be early is to be on time, or so he had heard years ago. He found the room and reached to open the door, but froze before his hand ever touched the handle. He could see through the small window that the TA sitting at the desk, flipping through paperwork and gnawing on a pen cap, was none other than Dean Ambrose.

Seth's heart began to race. He'd been so calm in class on Friday and this morning... Was the thought of being alone with him that frightening? Seth felt his breath quicken and he started to feel a bit lightheaded. He stepped back from the door and slumped against the wall. This was ridiculous. He was afraid to go in the room, for what? What did he think would happen? Did he think that Dean would approach him with wild, hungry eyes? That he'd slink up to Seth and sit on his desk, pull his glasses off his face and kiss him?

Wait, woah...where did that come from?

Seth wasn't attracted to men...at least he had never been attracted to a man before. Still, he couldn't deny that there was something about Dean that made him sweat. Something about how dominant he'd been. The way he commanded that woman with such ease. The rough way he handled her. The degrading things he put her through. Just thinking about it now was...

Seth's eyes widened when he realized how hard he was. His dick was straining against his pants and he knew it would be obvious that he had an erection. Dammit, why did he insist on wearing such tight pants? There wasn't enough time to run to the bathroom and try to get rid of it or he'd be late, and he didn't want to be singled out as the guy who showed up late to class. Seth panicked as the other students began to file down the hall and into the classroom. He slowly picked himself up off the floor, holding his book-bag in front of him in the hope that no one would notice. He figured that he could blend in with the other students and sit down quickly before anyone could tell that he had a bit of a problem on his hands.

His plan worked and no one was the wiser. Seth breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived as Dean began to speak.

"So, what did you guys think about what the textbook said about Keynes? How about you, Seth?"

Seth stared blankly at Dean for only a few seconds, but it felt like minutes. He felt his face become increasingly hot and he knew he had to be so red in the face that his embarrassment was obvious. He finally swallowed and took a deep breath before answering.

Dean cocked his head to the side, clearly impressed by the well thought-out answer that just came from the man who had looked dumbfounded and confused just seconds earlier.

"Interesting..." he said softly.

His eyes stayed focused on Seth's. It did not do anything to help the problem hiding under Seth's desk.

"How about someone else? Yes you, Abby?"

Seth sighed as Dean's attention moved away from him. He felt the blood begin to slowly move away from his cheeks, and more importantly, from his dick.

The rest of the discussion moved along without event. As soon as the class was dismissed, Seth tried to get his supplies into his book-bag as quickly as he could, but another student accidentally hit his stuff as he brushed past the desk. The notebook and pen he'd been using fell to the floor and, as long as Seth's arms were, he couldn't reach them without getting up. By the time he had his bag zipped up and ready to go, he was one of the last students left.

"Seth," Dean said suddenly, making Seth jump. "Please hang back for a moment. I'd like to speak with you."

Seth felt his pulse quicken yet again. What was it about this guy that made his heart race? He felt butterflies in the pit of his stomach, but still he managed to look quite normal on the outside. He approached the Dean's desk with caution.

"Take a seat," he gestured to the desk right in front of his, at which Seth nervously took a seat. "Don't worry. I'm not going to bite you."

A phrase such as that would normally be accompanied by a smile or a laugh, but Dean simply stared at Seth with a stone face. It creeped Seth out...but he also found it kind of sexy.

"So..." Dean continued. "Have you enjoyed your classes here so far? This is the start of your second week, right?"

"Uh...yeah. First full week of classes, sir," Seth answered.

He felt his face blush as soon as he uttered the word sir, but it also managed to get a laugh out of Dean. His smile was quite cute.

"I know I look all slick and business-like right now, but you don't have to be so formal with me, dude. Unless you want to..." His face went serious again. "...if so..by all means, feel free." his smile returned. "But you can just call me Dean."

"Okay, si-, uh, Dean."

"So Seth, do you have any more classes today?"

"No, actually. I scheduled all my classes so that they'd be done by three and I can have the rest of the day to study."

"Really now? That's...impressive. You have quite the work ethic on you, huh? Well I was about to go grab a coffee down at Grinders and I was wondering if you would like to join me?"

Seth opened his mouth to turn down the offer, assuming that he was joking, but the look in Dean's eyes said he was serious.

"I'd love to."

The atmosphere in the coffee shop was so different than the Starbucks that Seth had sometimes visited in high school. This shop had a much stronger hippy vibe to it. The way that Seth and Dean were dressed at that moment, they didn't look like the sort of people who would normally frequent such an establishment.

"They make the best coffee here. Seriously. I spent my freshman year trying every place that serves coffee in a ten mile radius of the school. That's a lot of fucking coffee, dude. So you can trust me."

"Oh...well I'm more of a tea drinker now. I'm health conscious and I don't want to take in a lot of caffeine."

"They have a shit ton of tea, too, if you insist. But coffee is, quote, a real man's drink…or so a friend of mine often says. Just get a small if you're concerned about caffeine."

They placed their order and Seth did end up getting a coffee. Dean was a very persuasive individual. He also was not kidding when he said that this place had the best coffee. When Seth took his first sip, he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, savoring the taste. Then a quiet moan accidentally slipped out of his mouth. Seth's eyes immediately burst open and he covered his mouth with his hand.

"Yeah, that's the same reaction I had my first time," Dean said with a smirk. "So...did you make the right decision coming to this school or are you having second thoughts?"

"Oh, no, everything's been great so far. This is the best school in the area for business management and I wanted to get away from my family for a few years, so this is the perfect place."

"Have you enjoyed your classes?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm taking mostly gen ed stuff, but I really like Professor Regal's class so far."

"You certainly seemed to be enjoying the discussion today," Dean replied with a knowing smile.

Seth looked confused for a moment, but his eyes slowly widened as he realized what Dean meant.

"Wait...how? How did you know?"

"I could sense it."

Seth started to chuckle, but Dean simply stared at him, a serious look in his eyes. Seth quickly regained a serious face and nodded slowly, like that was a perfectly normal answer to such a question.

Dean broke his poker face with a laugh. "Dude, you don't need to be so serious all the time. I was joking. I saw it when you came in the room. You might not want to wear such skinny pants if you have frequent random boners."

"I don't usually get them in public, it's just that..." Seth trailed off as Dean's eyebrow raised in interest. "It's just that, uh, right before class, I saw this hot chick in the hall bend over to pick up her pen and I totally saw her thong, so..."

"Mmm…I see," Dean said, taking a sip from his coffee.

Seth internally pat himself on the back for managing to come up with a believable story. He had almost let slip that his arousal had been because he had fantasized about Dean. He took a victory sip of his coffee in celebration.

"So you're a voyeur type then?"

Seth's victory sip was interrupted by Dean's question. He coughed and gasped as he regained his breath.

"Excuse me?" he asked, incredulously.

"You're a voyeur. You were aroused from watching, right? Maybe you're an upskirt kind of guy?"

"Uh, that seems like a highly inappropriate thing for a TA to ask his student."

"I'd agree if I asked you this in class, but right now, we're out as friends. Two college guys talking about sex. How is that inappropriate?"

"I guess you're right." Seth lowered his eyes and played with the lid of his coffee. A goofy grin slowly spread across his face.

"What's with the stupid smile?" Dean asked, lowering his head to get a better look.

"You said we're friends. I haven't actually made any friends yet, other than my roommate, I guess. It just...it made me happy to hear you say that."

"Well, we don't know each other very well right now, but I find you interesting, Seth. I hope to see more of you...if you're cool with that, of course."

"Yeah...yeah I'd like that a lot."

Their conversation turned to small talk about family and hometown stories while they finished their drinks. When their cups were empty, Dean stretched and looked at his phone.

"Shit man, it's later than I thought. I have some errands to deal with, so I can drop you off back at your dorm on the way."

The car ride was eerily quiet, given how chatty they'd been earlier. Seth almost felt afraid to talk. Everything had happened so fast after class that he hadn't had time to process what was going on, but now that he had a few minutes to think, he started to wonder...had this been a date? He wasn't sure why it had crossed his mind. He never would have called going out with a friend back at home a date, but something about his time hanging with Dean had felt different...and now that he was being driven back to his dorm... He had expected to be freaked out by these thoughts he was having about another man, but they didn't feel weird at all. They were beginning to feel normal...and they kinda made him feel good.

He opened his mouth to ask Dean point blank, but they turned into the parking area for the dorm and Seth decided to keep that question to himself.

"So I'll see you in class on Wednesday then?" Dean asked as he shifted into park.

Seth nodded and smiled.

"Hey, you wanna share cell numbers? You can text me whenever, if you want to grab a bite or some shit," Dean added.

Seth nodded again and they swapped phones, entering their own number into the other's phone.

"Cool, man. Alright, I gotta get going."

Seth hopped out of the car and waved goodbye as Dean pulled out.

When he walked into his dorm room, Roman wasn't around. Seth figured he was probably still at football practice. Seth flopped down onto his bed and sighed. It had been a good day, despite the embarrassing start. He looked at his phone and smiled. He had his number. Better yet, he didn't even have to ask for it. Dean had been the one to offer…and he said they were friends! Seth couldn't stop his smile from growing. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he was definitely starting to crush on Dean. He felt crazy since he had only met him a week ago and he only really got to chat with him today. Still, there was just something about him. Seth couldn't get him off his mind.

He was startled when the door suddenly opened and Roman came in. He was still in his sweaty practice gear and his hair was damp.

"Is it seven already?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, man, and I'm starving. Do you want to order a pizza and watch something on Netflix?"

"No, I should really be getting over to the library. I was buried in my thoughts and lost track of time." Yeah, buried in thoughts of Dean.

"Really, man? You've been to the library every night since classes started. You've gotta be ahead of the game already. You can sacrifice one night for some greasy food and Jessica Jones."

"Well…"

Seth bit his lip and looked over to his backpack. He looked back at Roman and was hit with the biggest puppy dog eyes he'd even seen. It wasn't something you'd expect from the big guy. It was impossible to say no to him.

"Okay, fine. But just this time!" Seth replied.

"Awesome! You call in the order and I'm gonna go shower."

The two men had already downed one pizza and two episodes by ten o'clock. Seth felt relaxed and content. He was on top of all his work and readings, so realized that he didn't need to feel guilty about staying in for the night. It was nice to spend some time with Roman and get to know him better. Seth's first impression of him as a meathead jock type was dead wrong. He may have been here on a football scholarship, but like Seth, he was serious about his education. Just maybe not quite as intense about it as Seth.

Everything felt perfect until his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw he had a text from Dean. His bright smile melted into panic as his eyes crossed the screen.

_I know that was you in the alley last week._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the input on the last chapter. I'm not totally happy with this chapter, but I can't sit on it forever or then it'll end up like my other long-running story. Please leave me a review if you enjoy the story. I love reading them!

_I know that was you in the alley last week._

Seth stared at his phone. He blinked a few times, like that was going to make the words on the screen change. Should he play dumb? Should he admit to it? Should he respond at all? He must've had a stunned look on his face because Roman took notice.

"Are you okay, man?" he asked, his mouth stuffed full of pizza.

"Yeah...uh...I just got a reminder text from another student about a paper that's due soon."

"Hey now, you agreed to no schoolwork tonight! Give me that!"

Roman grabbed Seth's phone and tossed it across the room onto Seth's bed. Seth held his breath for a moment, now that his roommate had made up his mind for him. His exhaled slowly and grabbed another slice of pizza, trying to refocus his attention onto the show.

Hours later, Seth lied in bed, staring up at the bottom of Roman's bunk. Bless him, he seemed to always manage to fall asleep quickly and stay asleep. Seth didn't have it so easy. He'd tried to get some work done, but he couldn't concentrate. His mind kept returning to that text. He'd decided to go to bed instead, but sleep was being scared off by that persistent thought.

_I know that was you in the alley last week._

Was Dean upset about it? If he was, then why did he try to be Seth's friend first? Why didn't he just confront him about it to begin with? Was he going to be angry now that Seth ignored the text? Would Seth be able to get away with answering it now and just saying that he missed it earlier?

Yeah...yeah that might be able to work.

He sat up and picked his phone up off his desk. He looked at the text again and gulped. Well, here goes nothing.

He hit reply...and then realized he had no idea what he should respond with. The more he thought about what to type, the more anxious he became. Once he broke a sweat over it, he decided to go with what Roman had decided for him. Just ignore it. Roman is a wise man.

* * *

Seth stood outside the doors of the hall where Intro to Economics took place. The other students flowed around hIm, not phased by him standing there hesitating to go inside. He knew he had to attend lecture - he wasn't about to fall into that college stereotype of skipping class - but he also knew that Dean was going to be in there and he was afraid of facing him. It had been less than 48 hours since he got the text, but in his head, it felt like ages.

He took a deep breath and was about to push through the doors when he heard his name being called.

"Hey Seth, how's it going?"

He looked beside him and there was Dean, all slicked back and neat…and looking real good in a tailored suit. Seth's eyes widened and he panicked, pushing through the doors quickly and scurrying to his seat.

Class went by without a problem and Seth left the class as quickly as he could, with zero hesitation. Thankfully, Dean had to stay back to answer some students' questions.

Later that night, Seth received another text.

_hey are you alright? you looked kinda pale in class._

Seth grit his teeth. He was torn between wanting to answer him back and ignoring him yet again. Torn between the fondness he already felt for him and the panic he had felt that night in the alley. Then there was also the fear of what Dean might do to him if he felt that Seth would make his secret hobby public knowledge. He sighed and didn't bother to answer it.

* * *

Thursday should have been stress-free, but Seth walked around constantly looking over his shoulder for Dean. He couldn't decide if he wanted to stay out on campus where he might run into Dean or hide in his dorm room. His dorm room sounded safer at first, but Dean knew where he lived. He worried that Dean might show up to check on him. He really didn't want to come face to face him right now.

Seth breathed a sigh of relief when he entered the auditorium on Friday and Dean wasn't up front with the other TAs. He would make it through class unscathed.

Once class was over, Seth was about to leave the building when he realized that he really needed to take a piss. He looked around for the men's bathroom and went inside. It was empty, so he stood at the urinal and practically moaned at the satisfying feeling of relieving his bladder. He was shaking off his dick when he heard someone clear their throat next to him. When had someone come in?

He slowly turned his head to see Dean leaning against the wall next to him. Seth opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"You seemed to really enjoy that," Dean smiled.

"I...when...how did you...?"

"It's a public bathroom, Seth. I'm allowed to use it. You must've not heard me because you were moaning too loud."

Dean's eyes fell down to Seth's flaccid dick still in his hand, his smile getting wider. Seth panicked and quickly stuffed himself back inside his pants. Dean laughed at how red Seth's face had become.

"Anyway, I was working in Professor Regal's office a few doors down and I saw you walk past, so I went after you. I was wondering if you wanted to grab some wings or something later."

Seth looked hesitant and quickly tried to think of what to say to get out of this easily. The last thing he wanted was to be alone with Dean, here in the bathroom or later for dinner.

"A couple of my friends and I are going out to eat, and I just thought you might be interested."

"Oh…yeah…that sounds great," he said hesitantly.

Then Seth felt himself relax a little. If Dean's friends were going to be there, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Dean wouldn't confront him about the ignored texts and the act of voyeurism while in front of his friends, right? Unless...

...oh fuck, what sort of friends was Dean talking about? What if he was going out with his submissive and it was going to be a double attack? Seth felt his pulse begin to quicken again. Was it too late to back out now? Could he pull a 'no, wait, oops, I forgot I had other plans'...?

"Cool, bro. I'll pick you up at 8," Dean said with a smile.

Dammit. Seth felt obligated now because of that fucking smile. That sly smile made Seth's will power, and knees, weak.

He swallowed and nodded, frozen in front of the urinal. Dean clapped his hand on Seth's shoulder and headed toward the door.

"Don't forget to wash your hands, dude." He winked casually at Seth and chuckled to himself as the door shut behind him.

* * *

Seth sat in the booth of Wingnut, "the best wings in the city", as Dean and the sign outside proclaimed. He felt anxious as he looked toward the door, waiting for Dean's friends to show up. They hadn't been there when they arrived, so Dean said he was going to go grab some drinks and a couple orders of wings so everything would he ready for when they got there. That was 15 minutes ago. Seth was now thinking that either Dean's friends were always latecomers, or that Dean had lied to him. He was pretty sure it was the latter.

Dean returned to the table with two Cokes and enough wings for two people.

"Sorry man, I got a text while I was ordering. Some shit came up and they can't make it. Looks like it's just you and me tonight."

Now Seth felt certain that he'd been lied to. He fidgeted in his seat, feeling very uncomfortable about the whole thing.

"Dig in!" Dean said in the midst of chewing on his own spicy wing. "And don't worry, I got you a Diet Coke. I know it's not really healthy, but I thought you'd prefer that to regular."

Some of Seth's worries melted away with how casual and friendly Dean was being. He grabbed some of the chicken and sunk his teeth inside. It was hot and juicy, cooked to perfection. He quickly filled his mouth with as much meat as he could, sighing in contentment.

"So you never answered my texts," Dean began as he wiped his mouth.

Seth almost inhaled the food down the wrong pipe. He hated himself for letting his guard down when this had obviously been Dean's plan.

"These wings are really good..." Seth said as he stuffed another one in his mouth. He knew that Dean wouldn't let him change the subject, as much as he might try. He was just delaying the inevitable.

"I know you only met me a week ago, but I want you to know that you can be honest and open with me. I'm never going to be upset by something you say, as long as it's truthful. I'll get pissed off if you hide something from me."

Seth swallowed his mouthful of chicken and took a sip of soda to wash it down. As much as he'd been dreading this conversation, everything that Dean was saying made sense.

"...And I just want to apologize for probably scaring you with the texts. I should've let you know how I felt."

Seth was taken aback by how open Dean was with expressing his feelings. He'd never really experienced that sort of communication with another guy. Growing up in Iowa, "real men" kept their feelings to themselves. This was...nice.

Seth looked down at his plate as he began to speak.

"I was embarrassed that you'd caught me peeping and I thought that you were upset about it. And I was embarrassed that I'd peeped at all. That's not like me. I'd become lost trying to go back to my dorm and I should've just turned around and left, but...it was like a car crash and I couldn't look away."

Dean laughed at Seth's admission. Seth slid down in his seat and covered his face with his hands.

"You really are a little puppy," Dean smiled. "You are so fucking cute."

Seth peeked from behind his hand and slowly sat back up in the booth.

"So you're not mad that I watched you and your...friend?"

"No, man. We wouldn't have done anything outside if we hadn't sorta wanted to get caught. The fear is exhilarating and I'm known to have a bit of an exhibitionist side."

"Are you like...a pervert? A sex freak?" Seth asked quietly.

"I guess you could say that," Dean laughed. "But is that a bad thing?"

"Well..." Seth hesitated, trying to balance the morals he'd been raised to follow with not wanting to offend his new friend.

"You we're probably taught that it is. Most people are. But sex is beautiful. I don't let other people's judgement get me down because I enjoy what I choose to do with my body and what others choose to do with me."

Seth was taken aback with how open and honest Dean was talking about this.

"Also...it seems like you might be a little bit of a freak too, hmm?"

Seth opened his mouth to protest, but closed it before he spoke. Was he? He could've left that night, but he stayed and watched. He stayed until Dean finished. He didn't leave when it looked like he was abusing the other person. He didn't even leave when Dean first acknowledged him.

And then there was that detail about how he masturbated to the memory of it later that night. Dean could never know about that.

"I got you thinking about it a little, didn't I?" Dean grinned impishly.

"...Maybe. I didn't hate it..." The pink that appeared in Seth's face was more confirmation for Dean than his words.

"That's part of the reason I brought you out tonight. I hold parties once a month and I have one this Saturday night. I was wondering if you might be interested?"

"Oh, I don't have time for social events. I need to study."

"Trust me, Seth, you'll have plenty of time to study this weekend. Your schoolwork is important, but taking some time for yourself is just as important. It doesn't start till about 9 anyway, so you'll have the whole day. I'd love for you to be there."

Seth tried to hold in the happiness he felt when Dean said that. His stomach filled with butterflies. He really liked this guy, as much as he might want to deny it.

"Okay. I'll go," he said quietly, trying to hide his smile.

* * *

Seth stood outside the house that Dean rented. He was hesitant to approach the door, and his anxiety had manifested itself in his inability to decide whether to keep his hands inside or outside of his pockets. The house was ridiculously easy to get to. There was a bus stop right across the street. Seth could conveniently hop back on the next bus headed back to campus and put this whole thing behind him. If he did, though, he knew he wouldn't be able to look Dean in the eyes again without feeing guilty.

Seth couldn't see into the windows since all the curtains were closed, but he could see the pale lighting inside. He could hear the bass of the music playing as it reverberated through the walls. From the outside, at least, this certainly seemed to Seth like how he imagined a college party to be.

He took a deep breath and swallowed hard. It was now or never. He knocked on the door and waited, hoping that someone would hear him through the music. He waited for about a minute before the door opened. A cute woman with jet black hair, in her late twenties, stood before him. She looked at him curiously for a moment before she spoke.

"Seth?"

Seth was so nervous that he found himself at a loss for words, so he simply nodded.

"Oh good! Dean said that you'd be coming tonight."

She stepped aside to let him in and closed the door behind him. Seth found himself standing in a medium-sized kitchen with a small table and some chairs. There were snacks, several bottles of beer, and a tray of shots with a note that read _potent_. Seth decided that he was going to avoid those ones.

"Do you have any belongings that you'd like me to keep in the kitchen closet?"

Seth shook his head no.

"A man of few words. I like that! Help yourself to the snacks and drinks, the living room is right through that door, and the rooms upstairs are available, but just make sure you sign the sheet before you go up so we can keep track of who's been in. You know, in case something is stolen or the room is trashed, we can hunt you down."

She giggled at her last comment, like the thought of hunting someone down excited her. It did not help Seth's feeling of anxiety. Still, he headed through the door into the living room.

There was roughly thirty people there, Seth estimated, and many were paired off throughout the room, having conversations. He had no idea how anyone would be able to have any meaningful conversation with this loud music playing. He wasn't sure why it was on in the first place. No one was dancing.

He spotted Dean across the room and made a beeline toward him.

"Hey! You came!" Dean exclaimed once he saw Seth approaching him.

He pulled Seth into a hug and it took him by surprise. Dean had been friendly with him, but never _this_ friendly. It made the butterflies in Seth stomach get rowdier.

"Y-yeah. I was nervous, but you were right. I do need to have some social time and relax a bit."

"I'm glad you're beginning to take my advice. Here, let me introduce you to some people."

Dean took Seth's hand and led him around the room. Seth was suddenly thankful for the loud music because it hid the quiet whine he made when Dean's fingers touched his. He politely said hello to all of Dean's friends even though he desperately wanted to hide in a corner. The new people felt intimidating since they looked so comfortable in their surroundings and Seth felt like a baby deer walking for the first time. He had never attended any parties back in high school.

Finally, Dean brought Seth over to a sectional couch over in the corner of the room. There were a few of people over there already, and Seth ended up sandwiched in between Dean and the wall.

"Hey Amanda!" Dean called out toward the kitchen. The woman who had greeted him at the door peeked her head out and looked over at them. "Can you bring us two beers, babe?"

The young woman nodded, disappeared, and then returned to view as she crossed the living room floor. Dean took both bottles from her and then turned toward Seth.

"Here you go, man. You need to loosen up a little. It's like I can hear your ass cheeks clenching."

Dean popped open his beer and took a long swig back. Seth looked down at the cap and pursed his lips.

"Umm…could you open it up for me, Dean?"

Dean stared at Seth, blinking. Seth felt his cheeks burning at the embarrassment.

"Sure thing, little puppy," he said with a laugh.

Seth wasn't sure how he felt about Dean's nickname for him. It made him feel small and weak. It also made him feel like Dean saw him as a little brother to be cared for and protected, rather than a friend or…possibly something more.

Seth took a sip of the now open bottle. He wanted to make a face, as he wasn't fond of the taste, but he resisted because he didn't want to give Dean another reason to not see him as a peer. He sighed quietly and looked around the room. What was he even doing here? Really, he only came because he wanted to get closer to Dean, but this wasn't really the kind of close he was hoping for…

Moments later, two young women entered from the kitchen. One of the women had brown hair, and the other had bright orange hair that made Seth's attention shoot directly to her. Dean cleared his throat, causing Seth to realize that he'd been caught staring.

"See something you like over there?" Dean smirked. "Come on, let's go meet them."

Dean grabbed Seth's hand again and dragged him across the room. He started to protest, but his mouth clamped shut once he found himself in front of the women.

"Hey beautiful, thanks for coming," Dean greeted the brunette. "This is my friend Seth and he was wondering if he could get to know your friend here. In the meantime, you and I…"

Dean then leaned in towards the first woman and whispered something inaudible into her ear. All Seth knew is that it made the woman bite her lip and nod quickly. Dean slipped his arm around her and the two of them walked away towards the staircase. He didn't even excuse himself from the situation. It left a bitter taste in Seth's mouth.

Seth turned back to the orange-haired woman and smiled weakly. She didn't look too enthused herself.

"Uh, my name's Seth. I'm sorry for my friend."

"The name's Becky, and my friend ain't much better." She tilted her head to the side and stared hard at Seth. "You look really familiar."

"I do?"

"You live in Emerson, don't you? Room 315?"

Seth nodded. "How do you know that? Have you been stalking me?"

"No, you dope! I live down the hall in 303. I've seen you pass my room." She sighed and pointed over to the wall. "Well, you wanna go sit down? I might as well talk with you to make the time go by faster."

"So I'm guessing your friend dragged you here reluctantly?" Seth asked once they were seated.

"Yeah. She met that other guy, your friend, on some hook-up site last night, and he invited her here. That sounded sketchy as fuck, so she asked me to come along in case things go wrong and I have to bust some heads in."

She cracked her knuckles and Seth knew she was serious.

"I don't trust those hook-up apps," Becky continued. "If I decide to fuck someone, it's going to be after I meet them, not before. Know what I mean?"

Seth nodded and took another sip of the beer.

"So now that I've met you, wanna hook-up?"

Seth swallowed the beer quickly and coughed. "What?"

"Look, if I have to be here, I might as well have a little fun and you're cute. So how about it?"

Seth looked at her and her eyes told him she was dead serious. She was really hot, too. College was supposed to be about sexual experimentation and freedom, right? Seth hadn't even kissed another woman since he and his girlfriend broke up. He felt nervous, but this was too good an opportunity to pass up. Dean had abandoned him for a quick lay, so why should he feel guilty about doing the same? It was better than brooding down here around all of the people he didn't know.

"Yes. Yes I would like to."

Becky laughed as she stood up, reaching her hand down to Seth. "You are such a nerd," she laughed. "But I like that."

She signed her name on the sheet by the stairs and handed the pen to Seth. "I'll meet you up there, cutie." She flashed a sly grin and headed up the stairs. Seth watched the way her legs and ass moved as she took each step, and he noticed that his cock was beginning to twitch. He swallowed hard and bit his lip. He finally scribbled his name down and went up the stairs.

When he reached the top, Becky wasn't to be seen. _She must been in a room already_ , Seth thought. He couldn't tell which room, though, because there were two on either side of the hallway. He noticed one was open a crack and he figured that was most likely the one that she was in. He approached the door and was able to hear the voices of the people inside.

"You pathetic slut, this is what you fucking deserve. This is all you're good for."

It was Dean's voice...and it cut over the muffled cries of a female.

Seth's brow furrowed and he pushed the door open a little more and peeked inside. He could see Dean's pants around his knees as he roughly thrust into the woman from down stairs. That, he expected. What he didn't expect was to see the woman's hands tied behind her back, a gag in her mouth, red marks all over her legs, and tears streaming down her face, all while Dean's hand was wrapped around her throat.


End file.
